


Bad Dream. SFW.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is up late again as always, doing his work. He hears funny noises when he heads into the dark hallway to make tea. Did a wild animal get in? Was it intruders? Was he going to be okay? Was his roommate Jack going to be okay as well? Mark wasn't ready to face the dark, he just wanted tea....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream. SFW.

                It’s 3am and Mark was not yet sleeping, he was up finishing some. He pauses his music and is about to get up to grab a cup of tea. Sitting in silence, he hears some funny noises coming from outside his room. He pulls away from the desk and stands, he doesn’t move waiting for the sounds to return.

                _What is that?_ Mark gulped. He opened his bedroom door and peaked into the dark hallway. He again heard the noises; he took a sigh of relief to find it was not an animal or an intruder. It was just the sounds of his roommate, sleeping in the next room over. He grabbed his empty cup and went into the hall. As he proceeded down to the kitchen, he passed Jacks’ bedroom. The breathing and tiny snores had turned into sounds of panic and whimpering, as if Jack was scared. He sounded like he was crying in his sleep and this worried Mark a lot.

                He ran down to the kitchen to start the kettle and decided to take a glass of milk upstairs. He had to check on his poor roommate. He stood in Jacks’ bedroom doorway, just listening. Mark didn’t want to wake him unless he felt it was absolutely necessary, as Jack **hated** to be woken up for any reason other than an emergency or food. He rested against the frame, listening to Jack continue to whimper in his sleep and his breathing heighten. Jack then began crying again and the noises started hurting Marks’ heart, he felt so bad and he had to do something.

                He entered the room putting the cup down on the nightstand. He sat on the bedside and grasped Jacks’ arms and gently shook him.

                “Jack! Jack! Are you okay?!” Mark continued to shake him, trying to wake him.

                Jacks’ eyes shot open and his heavy breathing slowed down, sweat soaking his face. He turned and looked at Mark, dazed and confused.

                “Mark?”

                “Were you having a bad dream?”

                “Uh....” Jack paused rubbing his eyes, “yes, how did you know?”

                “I heard you, all the way from my bedroom.” Mark explained, “I was worried.”

                Jack sat up and fell into Mark and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you Mark, you saved me.”

                Mark held Jack close and rubbed his back, “Oh don’t mention it. I wasn’t going to let you suffer anymore; it was unnerving to listen to.”

                Jack pulled away and looked around, “What time is it?”

                “It’s about 3am, last time I checked.”

                “Wow, that’s late.” He took another deep sigh.

                “I brought you milk. I know its lame but I thought it would be a nice gesture.” Mark stated.

                Jack looked over and saw the mug sitting there. “It is lame.” He laughed, “I thank you though nonetheless.” Jack reached over and took the cup from the table; he took a few drinks before putting it back down.

                “Thanks again Mark. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

                “Oh I wasn’t sleeping.” Mark rubbed his chin.

                “Mark! Why must you work yourself through the late hours of the night? That can’t be healthy.” Jack scolded.

                “I know but I was just so stuck into my project, I’m sorry.” He explained.

                “Its fine, I’m only teasing.” Jack laughed, “I will let you get to bed, or back to work.” Jack smiled.

                “You aren’t worried about having another bad dream?”

                “I don’t know.” Jack shrugged.

                Mark paused, just looking at Jack. Half of his face was in darkness and the other half was illuminated by the moon seeping in. Mark had an idea to help his little buddy get back to sleep and sleep safely at that.

                “Scoot over.” Mark smiled.

                “Uh, what?” Jack was confused.

                “Scoot over.” He repeated.

                Jack was unsure what Mark was going on about but he did move.

                With no words from Marks’ lips, he pulled the blanket back and got into bed next to him. Jack just rolled over with his back to him, he could feel Mark pull in close and wrap his arms around him, holding him tight.

                “Go back to sleep.” Mark said, he nestled against Jacks’ back, snuggling him. They felt each other’s warmth, when skin touched skin. He then realized Jack was not wearing a shirt or any pants, just boxers.

                Jack though grew nervous and blush dawned across his cheeks, he could sense Marks’ recognition of his lack of clothing. _What did he expect though? I was sleeping, some people sleep clothed but I for one, do not._ It then hit him as well that Mark too was not wearing a shirt but he was wearing Pj pants. He became a little flustered thinking of Marks’ bare chest pressed up against his bare back.

                Though he did not protest, question or say a word. Jack just rested his hand on Marks’ and closed his eyes. He didn’t know why his roommate decided to lay in bed next to him or how Mark knew the secret to help him get back to sleep. He was confused and a little shocked but he couldn’t complain.  


End file.
